


Wait a minute, are you jealous?

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: Tumblr Pormpts [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere
Summary: Sev is slightly jealous. Not that he'll admit that.





	Wait a minute, are you jealous?

July 31st, 2005

Everyone was gathered at the Burrow for Harry’s 25th birthday. Which meant the house crowded as everyone had showed up. It was chaotic having three generations in the house. Currently everyone was outside, Harry was sitting with Ginny, watching some of the others play Quidditch. Severus sat away from most of the others, his eyes strictly on Harry, a scowl set on his face as he watched his husband laugh at whatever Ginny had said. 

Harry paused in his conversation with Ginny, searching the year for his husband. He spotted him sitting away from everyone else, a scowl firmly planted on his face. “Hang on Gin, I’ll be right back,” Ginny nodded, waving him off as she turned her attention to Rose. 

“Why are you scowling like that. It’s a party. It’s supposed to be fun,” Harry said, sitting next to Severus. 

“I’m not scowling. This is merely my face,” Severus deadpanned, rolling his eyes at Harry’s snort. 

“You only ever scowl when I talk to Ginny,” Harry frowned, realization dawning on his face. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” Harry asked, turning to fully face his husband. 

“Of course not,” Severus scoffed, though his eyes looked past Harry to where Ginny was sitting. “I just don’t like the way she looks at you like the sun shines out of your arse,” Sev muttered. 

“Oh Merlin,” Harry laughed, shaking his head. “You absolute git. I married you didn’t I? It doesn’t matter if she looks at me like that. I only have eyes for you and if I didn’t I wouldn’t have married you, but I did,” Harry leaned his head against Sev’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist. “We’re about to have a child Severus, there’s no need to be jealous,” 

“Okay, Okay I get it,” Severus smiled softly, his hand resting on Harry’s stomach. “I’ll stop being jealous. Maybe.. I can’t help it, but I’ll try to keep it to myself,”

“Good. Maybe once we have a little one running around you’ll realize that I’m not going to just up and leave. I’m in it for the long run,” he paused, a wicked smile crossing his face, as he looked up at Severus. “Even when you’re old, grey, and wrinkly,” 

“I hate you,” Severus groaned, dropping his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

“I love you too,” Harry chuckled, kissing Severus’ cheek.


End file.
